Among known door lock devices, a type of door lock device (a so-called door closer) that is capable of automatically fully-closing a door by a motor-operated driving mechanism, having a drive source such as a motor, when the door is being manually closed is known in the art. In this type of door lock device, upon a hook that includes a striker holding portion being rotated to the striker holding position (in the striker draw-in direction) when the door is closed, a latch (pawl) engages with the hook to thereby prevent the hook from rotating in the striker releasing direction, so that the door enters into a locked state. When the door is opened, rotating the latch in a direction (unlatching direction) to make the latch disengaged from the hook causes the hook having been biased to rotate in the striker releasing direction to rotate to thereby release the holding of the striker, thus allowing the door to be opened.